


Fight, Dipper!

by Lunisce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bill Cipher Wins, Bizzarrapocalypse, Drama, Handicap, Horror, Mutilation, Other, Possible Character Death, Survival, Weirdmageddon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunisce/pseuds/Lunisce
Summary: Alors que la bizarrapocalypse bat son plein, Dipper se retrouve coincé dans un supermarché où, cette fois, personne n'est présent pour l'aider...





	Fight, Dipper!

Dipper était horrifié.

Devant ses yeux, la bizarrapocalypse se profilait. Résultat : son oncle changé en or, sa sœur disparue, le reste de ses amis, probablement transformés en pierre et emportés bien loin de lui.

Ne lui restait que la flamme de son courage.

Mais comment l'attiser alors que le chaos l'étouffait si impitoyablement, l'éteignant brutalement à chaque nouvelle étincelle?

Bonne question. Et cette question, Dipper se la posait aussi.

Enfermé dans un supermarché où les ressources pleuvaient, les vagues de folies passaient malheureusement toujours au travers les murs, l'obligeant à être perpétuellement en alerte.

Il y survivait, là n'était pas le souci. Non, le souci était qu'une boîte de céréale pouvait d'un instant à l'autre exploser, ou qu'un balai à brosse pouvait tenter de le dévorer à tout moment. Aucun répit ne saurait lui être accordé. Ses cernes et sa nervosité constamment palpable en était la résultante inévitable.

Il souhaitait sortir, s'échapper, ou ne serait-ce que mettre le nez à l'extérieur. Il l'avait fait, une fois. Et cette fois-ci, il en perdit son pied droit.

C'était un jour aussi désordonné qu'un autre. Littéralement à deux pas du lieu-dit, un des monstres, une théière aux dents acérées, ne se mouvant pas mais faisant preuve d'une élasticité sans égale pour fondre sur sa proie, l'avait attaqué violemment par derrière.

Heureusement, Dipper réussit à l'entendre malgré son atroce discrétion, et tendit qu'elle attaqua, il partit se réfugier entre ces 4 murs qui l'emprisonnaient depuis. Malheureusement, ses réflexes hors-normes n'avaient pu sauver son pied droit que la théière avala goulument sans laisser de trace. Un cri, celui de Dipper, déchira le ciel. Ce fut un véritable miracle qu'une bulle de folie lui passa dessus au même moment, lui couvrant et cicatrisant sa plaie ouverte par le couvercle d'un pot de nutella. Un miracle qu'il chérissait telle une malédiction. Incapable de marcher, il ne pourrait venir en aide à personne. Encore moins à celle qu'il souhaitait sauver le plus, sa sœur, sa moitié, sa joie de vivre.

Sans elle, il n'était rien, et il espérait égoïstement que cela aille dans les deux sens. Peut-être ainsi se sentait-il moins seul.

Un jour, il le savait, il mourrait. Il se battrait, évidemment. Mais il n'avait aucun espoir de victoire. Il mourrait tel un habitant lambda, noyer dans tous ces noms d'inconnus dont il se souvenait à peine, sans rien laisser derrière lui autre que sa lâcheté.

Il le savait, et pourtant, il avançait. Une partie de lui renonçait au désespoir, refusant de le laisser partir en paix dans une mort douce et sans douleur, à l'opposé de celle qui lui serait réservée par une des inventions délirantes de Bill. Si seulement cette partie résiduelle de son innocence d'antan pouvait s'éteindre elle aussi… sa vie ne serait plus, et donc, ne serait plus si compliquée.

Dipper se flagella intérieurement. Se frappant le visage à l'aide sa main, il se demanda comment il pouvait être si égoïste et ne penser qu'à sa tête, cette tête si grosse dont tout le monde se moquait, cette tête si moche qui pourtant importe aux gens qui l'entourait et envers qui il devrait avoir un peu plus de respect.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. C'était habituel. C'était tous les jours ainsi. Cela dit, aujourd'hui était différent. Il était à bout. La solitude intense dans laquelle il s'enfermait un peu plus chaque jour atteignait son apogée. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour juste, une voix différente de la sienne présente dans la même pièce. Pas forcément lui étant adressée. Une voix juste, présente. Juste, autre. Juste, vivante. Comme ce qu'il était, avant.

"Mabel… j'ai besoin de toi!" tenta-t-il d'exprimer à haute voix.

Soudain, un œil volant géant fracassa une des vitres. Avec le temps, Dipper avait appris à les barricader, mais il faut croire qu'il avait dû faire une erreur.

L'œil entra et scanna la zone. Bien évidemment, Dipper s'était caché derrière un rayon aux outils pouvant aisément servir d'arme: celui des produits ménagers. Les spray Febreze, en particuliers, infligeaient de bon dégât à ces distributeurs mortuaires. Paré à attaquer, et prêt à finir sa vie en beauté, il se positionna le plus silencieusement possible, patientant jusqu'à être trouvé.

Un espoir minime en Dipper lui demandait de croire à sa survie, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Au moment venu, cela l'empêcherait d'agir avec discernement, cherchant alors plus à fuir qu'à se battre. Alors que fuir dans une telle situation de handicap? Impossible.

Une lumière rouge, annonciatrice de son malheur, se profila à ses côtés. Son souffle auparavant si calme malgré sa détresse ne fit qu'accélérer. Pourrait-il vaincre?

Dans un élan de panique, il se hissa de par ses bras sur le dessus d'une des étagères du rayon, brandissant son arme et aspergeant l'œil du liquide tant redouté de ces monstres.

La bête hurla, flottant aléatoirement dans la pièce dans une tentative de fuite. Un coup d'aile frappa Dipper, l'expédiant vivement au sol, laissant en souvenir une blessure sanglante le long des abdos. Sa chute fut brutale et son dos, craquelant lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, lui envoyait des signaux de détresse, une douleur intense lui transperçant les tripes.

Puis soudain, une seconde lumière rouge.

Était-ce le même ou un autre monstre, peu importait. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant était de se lever. De bouger. De  _s'enfuir_.

Poussant tel un forcené sur ses bras malmenés, une nouvelle vague de souffrance l'engloutit.

_Vite…_

Transpirant de tous les ports de sa peau, la terreur s'immisçait crescendo.

_Vite…!_

Plus ses muscles se bandaient, plus le sang de sa plaie sanguinolente fusait, créant une flaque écarlate et odorante sous son corps endolori.

_VITE!_

Dans un dernier effort surhumain, serrant des dents pour contenir ses émois, il réussit à s'asseoir…

… pour glisser de plus belle sur ses propres fluides corporels, se heurtant violemment le crâne contre le carrelage froid et impersonnel du magasin.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa tête tournait. Sa vision se brouillait.

En revanche, une lumière magenta lui arrivant au coin de l'œil ne lui échappa pas. Elle lui saisissait la vue, aveuglante, horrifiante… et pourtant, si accueillante, apaisant ses nerfs à vifs, figeant peu à peu son âme, annihilant ses pensées destructrices.

Il se laissa porter par ce bain de tranquillité qui le submergeait. Doucement, la nuit s'installa dans son esprit auparavant si agité.

Pour une fois, enfin, il pourrait se reposer…


End file.
